


Trist

by wheniwasdonedying



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Baking, Fluff, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:13:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29435139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wheniwasdonedying/pseuds/wheniwasdonedying
Summary: “Doctor, you know what day it is?”“Hm? It’s Sunday, right?”“Yes, but, is also Valentine's day. You make sweets on purpose, yes?”Medic felt a little embarrassed. “Well, not really. I just like to bake.”
Relationships: Demoman/Soldier (Team Fortress 2), Heavy/Medic (Team Fortress 2), Scout & Pyro (Team Fortress 2)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 52





	Trist

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rainonmyback](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainonmyback/gifts).



Medic liked baking. It was comfortable, understandable. A chemical process, with a result that was usually favourable. It was like being in the lab, in a way - if not an extremely sanitized version of what he usually did. But it was nice to get away from all that, sometimes.

The kitchen of the base was industrial, being that it was intended to service nine grown men, usually all at once. But today, the medic was alone, and having the most fun he’d had in a while. He’d just put some cookies into one oven a few minutes prior, and was mixing up muffin batter for the next oven to be filled, humming to himself as he worked.

It was ceasefire, and the rest of the team was off enjoying themselves similarly. He’d seen pyro and scout huddled in front of the television with a pile of comics between them, and engineer assisting the sniper, the two of them working out an issue with the van’s engine. Demo and soldier were probably off drinking, among… other things. The only people he hadn’t seen were the spy, who he didn’t care to know the whereabouts of, and misha, who he very much did.

Speak of the devil - right as the medic was putting the muffin mix into another oven, misha’s large frame filled the doorway. Medic’s eyes lit up as he walked over to the other man.

“And where have you been?” he laughed, crossing his arms in a playfully-accusatory manner.

Misha laughed softly, a little sadly. “Phone. Sister called.”

“I see. And how is the lovely Zhanna?”

“Is good, no complaints,” heavy shrugged. “Just miss her.”

“Ah,” the medic said, expression softening. “I understand. Come here, help me work.”

Misha followed the doctor back to his post, where he was instructed to wash his hands. After that, he helped mix more batter. They had an actual mixer, somewhere - but the medic wasn’t going to say anything, not when those arms were at work.

They made a cake, one for just the two of them. The team could share everything else, and it probably wouldn’t last very long. The batter was poured into a heart-shaped pan, one that the medic had picked up on a trip into town several months back. 

With the cake in the oven, steadily rising, and the cookies out to cool, the medic hopped up on the counter, misha standing in front of him. He rested his hands on the older man’s hips, pressing a kiss to his cheek. Misha laughed, blushing.

“Doctor, you know what day it is?”

“Hm? It’s Sunday, right?”

“Yes, but, is also Valentine's day. You make sweets on purpose, yes?”

Medic felt a little embarrassed. “Well, not really. I just like to bake.”

The heavy laughed, placing a hand over the doctor’s. “You are cute. We try cookies now?”

Medic hopped down from the counter abruptly, face red. “Yes, here -” he turned to get the tray of cooled cookies. “tell me what you think,” he said, handing one to the heavy.

Misha chewed thoughtfully, before beaming at the medic, who had been standing nervously as he watched his colleague eat, a little too intensely. His shoulders relaxed when he saw the other man’s expression. 

“Is very good, doctor. You should hide them before I eat the rest.”

The medic laughed awkwardly, put off by the praise but pleased nonetheless. “I’m glad you think so. You might as well have another, before the rest of these animals get to them.” misha laughed at that.

Misha returned the earlier cheek kiss, and then another to the lips, and another after that to the neck.the doctor’s neck was sensitive, and misha knew this, taking advantage of the fact. It started to tickle, and the medic laughed, giving the heavy a playful shove. He pulled back in a second later, touching their noses together, and was about to go in for another kiss when -

“EWWW, fuck’s goin’ on in here?!” Scout had ungracefully entered the doorway, the pyro in tow, trying to stifle scratchy giggles underneath their mask. He sauntered up to the counter, taking a bite out of a cookie, and handing another one to pyro, who put it in their suit pocket for later.

The doctor fumed, embarrassed at having been caught. “Jeremy! Mind your business, won’t you? It is impolite to -”

“Yeah yeah, whatever. Listen, everyone knows you two are a couple of fruits. It ain't no big deal.” he grabbed two more cookies, and pyro took the whole tray. “See you later, lovebirds,” he said as the two younger mercenaries left.

“Ugh, i can't believe -”

Misha chuckled. “Is okay, doctor. They are just kids. Makes me miss my sisters less.”

The medic’s demeanor softened at that. “Oh. you are too sweet, misha. They are just a nuisance.” 

“Maybe. Still, is nice to see them getting along. And I told you, baking is good.”

Medic flushed, before frowning and knotting his eyebrows. “Do you smell something burning?” 

It was only then that they remembered the cake.


End file.
